Life
by kitten1323
Summary: What happens when your the new student in a high school full of drama. Crystal finds out when she moves to Snaps High School and finds herself surrounded by friends and one enemy named Kasey.What will happen when friendship is tested and love is at risk


Life: Chapter 1- First Day. Big Drama.

Ok well I thought an rp fanfiction would be fun so heres chapter one.

Crystal: *walking in the hall with schedule and map up to her face*

Spark: *staring at window* god i hate school

Crystal: *finally finds locker* oh..321, here it is

Estelle: come on Leigon, we're already late for class! *runs up ahead*  
Leigon: w-wait....I'm coming....*pant pant*

Lily: *at locker next to crystals* uh, hey. You new here?

Crystal: yeah. hehe, first day

Lily: Cool, I'm lily

Crystal: Crystal

Blade: * walks up to them* Hey girls ^^

Lily: *rolls eyes* Ugh blade, what do you want?

Blade: I wanted to say Hi and..have you seen my bro?

Lily: No

Blade: Look I'm sorry for what happened between us lily..

Lily: Blade...I already told you, it doesn't matter anymore. cya later Crystal... *walks away*

Blade: *sigh

Crystal: uhhhh *looks at schedule* can you tell me where room 105 is?

Leigon: *appears out of nowhere* it's to the left...*points* right there....see?

Crystal: uhh, thanks. I'm crystal btw

Blade: OH SHI- *runs*

Leigon: ...? yeah no problem I'm Leigon

Crystal: *looks after blade* Whats his problem?

Leigon: I'm looking for my friend Estelle....did you guys see a brown hedgehog run through here?

Crystal: yeah, she went that way *points and starts walking toward class* Thanks again!

Blade: fff I'm late for science..

Crystal: yeah, she went that way *points and starts walking toward class* Thanks again! *looks at watch* Fuck I'm late! *starts running*

Leigon: ...oh well....she hasn't gotten that far....I wonder where she is....*starts walking*

Spark: *in science class*

Mr Silver: Okay class, settle down...

Lily: *in algebra* ugh I dont get any of this...

Spark: *walks over to Lily* Let me help you *smiles and demonstrates how to add up 5t and 6f*

Lily: *sigh* Go away spark, go find a new face to flirt with

Crystal: *in science taking notes*

spark: *reads book on newton's laws of physics*

Leigon: *sleeps*

*bell rings*

Crystal: *looks at schedule*oh..ok study hall in the library

Leigon: huh wazza...? what did I miss....? _O

Estelle: it's alright, class is over....

Crystal: *walks into library and sits down at a random table*

Kasey: *walks up to crystal with her friends behind her* Hey! Bitch! your sitting at our table!

Leigon: *walks up next to Crystal* hey leave the girl alone

Kasey: *pushes crystal down* and what are YOU gonna do about it?

Leigon: don't touch her *grabs Kasey by the neck* she's my friend...got that punk?

Kasey: *punches leigon* Get off me pansy

Leigon: leave us alone....I don't wanna have to fight a girl....even if I have to...I'm asking you to leave

Estelle: uhh....I-I'll go and get the teacher...*walks off*

Kasey: I'm not leaving, so go a head pansy, hit me

Crystal: *closes eyes and lifts hand up* Burn...

*Kasey's hair catches on fire*

Leigon: O_O....uh...it wasn't me, I swear I didn't do anything!! (man I'm so dead...)

Crystal: *blushes

Kasey: *sniffs* why do I smell burning hair?

Leigon: ....o.o....um....your hair is on fire

Gil: (Kasey's friend) Girl your hair is on fire!

Spark: AHAHAHA XDXD

KAsey: OMFG!!! *runs to bathroom*

Leigon: _ guys we better get outta here

Crystal: *blushes more*

*OK skipping to lunch time*

Leigon: *eats his lunch with Estelle* man that was close huh....

Estelle: yeah I know

Crystal: *walks outside and looks for a place to sit and sees Kasey and Gil coming toward her* Oh great... not again...

Spark: *walks toward crystal and defends her*

Kasey: *grabs crystal by the shirt* you better watch yourself bitch, this is my school and I can make it a living hell for you

Spark: *pushes Kasey* Hey back off..

Crystal: look idk what your problem is but just back off alright?

Kasey: and why should I?

Spark: because crystal hasn't done anything to you

Crystal: *walks away muttering* cause I have the power to kill you...

Kasey: Come on Gil *starts walking away and turns back at spark* oh and defending the little bitch isnt gonna do anything, i dont know what the big deal about her is, just cause shes new... *walks back to table*

Spark:*walks to crystal* you okay?

Crystal: Yeah, thanks. I'm crystal by the way

Spark: Sparkblaze, but you can call me spark

Crystal: OK spark *smiles and blushes a little and looks around for a place to sit*

Spark: *grabs crystal's hand and finds her a seat*

Crystal: *blushes more and follows him*

Spark: here :)

Crystal: thanks *smiles*

Lily: *sits with Estelle and Leigon* hey guys

Leigon: hi Lily ^///^; wh-what's up..?

Estelle: hey Lily how are ya? ^_^

Lily: Estelle can I talk to you for a sec? *looks at leigon and blushes a bit*

Estelle: sure ^w^

Leigon: ///....

Lily: *pulls Estelle to a spot where leigon cant hear* ok so you know that big dance coming up...well...*looks over at leigon and blushes more*

Estelle: yeah what about it? *looks confused and smiles a lil*

Lily: well I really wanna go with Leigon but...he hasn't asked me yet...does he already have a date?

Crystal: *looks around at all the posters for the dance and looks at spark* so...big dance coming up then?

Spark: *drifting* uh yeah

Estelle: Leigon? no he doesn't....I didn't even know he was planning to go....you want me to ask him? X3

Lily: Would you? *blushes more*

Estelle: yeah sure X3

Lily: Thanks ^^

Crystal: oh cool... you have a date?

Spark: No..to be honest I wasn't thinking of going

Crystal: oh..well I- *is interrupted by another hedgehog walking up to her*

Mike: Hey, I'm mike, you new here?

Crystal: uh..yeah I'm Crystal

Mike: mike, so you've heard about the dance right?

Crystal: ummm yeah, just now, why?

spark: *glares at mike walking up next to crystal and hold's her hand*

Mike: Well, would you like to go with me? *looks at spark holding crystals hand and smirks, amused*

Crystal: well....uh....

Mike: *writes his number down and gives it to crystal* you dont need to answer right away, think it over and call me ok?

Crystal: ummm...sure...maybe

Estelle: *walks over to Leigon* hey Leigon, Lily was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with her?

Leigon: o///////o....r-really...?!

Lily: *watches Estelle talking to Leigon and blushes bright red*

Leigon: I'll go talk to her ^///^; *walks over to Lily, blushing nervously*...um....hi Lily....how are you...?

Lily: *blushes a bit* umm g-good...you?

Leigon: yeah I'm fine....so um...you wanna go to the dance with...me..? ^////^;;....um...I-I mean if you don't want to it's okay....hehe...

Lily: *smiles* Definitely

Leigon: r-really? cool....when do I pick you up..?

Lily: 7 good?

Lily: ^^ *walks back to the table*

Kasey: *glaring at everyone* Look at those freak shows

Gil: yeah

Kasey: Especially that new girl

Kasey: *smiles evilly* I just got a great idea

Gil: lay it on me

Kasey: see who shes holding hands with?, think there going to the dance?

Gil: i dunno, probably

Kasey: well how about we ruin her perfect little night, you know, pour something on her, rip her dress, that kind of thing? embarass the hell out of her

Gil: perfect!, come over my house tonight and we'll go into more detail, hey isnt that your bf mike that was just talking to her?

Kasey: WHAT!?

Gil: that's what I saw...

Kasey: that little whore...

Spark: *walks away sighing*

Kasey: Whats wrong spark? tired of hanging with that freak show?

spark: *looks at her, stops, then carries on*

Crystal: *looking down at mikes number* I'm not interested *rips it up*

Kasey: What? mad that she found someone else?

Spark: I dunno..

Kasey: You know...I really think your better off without you, shes a bitch and a whore

Spark: hm, good thing i wasn't going to the dance anyway..

Crystal: *looks over at spark and runs over to him* Hey spark

Kasey: *rolls eyes*

Spark: hm?

Crystal: I was wondering if you uh...wanted to hang out sometime?

Spark: I guess..

Kasey: *laughs and talks loudly to Gil so everyone around her hears* Can you belive this? Pathetic

Crystal: *glares at her* I don't believe anyone asked you

Kasey: Excuse me?

Crystal: I'm sorry. was I speaking too fast?

Kasey: Watch it bitch!

Spark: I don't have time for this  
*walks off*

Crystal: no you watch it! *snaps fingers and chair pulls out from under Kasey and her lunch spills all over her*

Kasey: *glares* Freak

Gil: Can you believe her? She really is a freak show

Estelle: *walks up to them* no you XP

Estelle: why don't you pick on someone your own size?

Crystal: *realizes what shes done* I'm...not..a..freak

Kasey: yeah you are, your the biggest freak I've ever seen

Crystal: *fighting tears* Take it back!

Kasey: no, now go cry like the little whore you are

Estelle: both of you! stop!

Leigon: hey what's going on here?! Kasey?!

Spark: *sitting in class*

Kasey: not my fault shes a weirdo *walks away*

spark:I don't know why i bother..

Leigon: I told you to leave my friend alone

Crystal: *tears running down face and blushing hard and running inside*

Leigon: arghh....this is just great....Estelle you go get Crystal....I'll take care of these freaks

Estelle: ...b-but...

Spark: *looks at razor*  
....*cuts wrist*

Crystal: *in bathroom next to the room where spark is and trying to stop crying*

Spark: *hears crystal*

Estelle: *walks up to Crystal* hey....don't cry....you shouldn't listen to them...Crystal...?

Spark: crystal?

Crystal: *closes eyes and blushes harder*

Spark: are you crying?

Estelle: ... Um, I'll leave you guys alone...

Crystal: *in a shaky voice* I-I'm fine...

Leigon: hey why the hell did you do that for? didn't I tell you to leave Crystal alone?

Kasey: oh fuck off, shes a freak and a whore who's trying to steal my boyfriend

Blade: HE CAME ONTO HER  
*runs off*

Mike: *walks up to Kasey* Kasey! You don't have a boyfriend anymore. Stop being a bitch *walks away*

Kasey: Mike! Wait!

Mike: *keeps walking*

Leigon: ohhh would you look at that....

Leigon: Kasey you've lost the game...now get lost

Kasey: oh fuck off *walks home and cuts the rest of school*

Leigon: ....well that's odd.... oh well....*looks at the sky*......

Spark: crystal, want to meet up after school?

Crystal: *looks up at him* you still wanna be seen with me after that?

spark: yes.  
*puts hoodie on crystal and covers wrist with armband*

Crystal: *looks down at wrist* I saw your wrist already spark. and cutting yourself doesn't solve anything. I've been there...

Spark: ..*takes it off and holds her hand*

Crystal: *looks up at him and smiles a bit* SO did you see what happened? why she called me a freak?

Spark: yah

Crystal: *blushes* oh...

Spark: I don't care your special to me

Crystal: *blushes more and smiles*

End of chapter 1. Will Spark and Crystal stay together? What will be Kasey's next move? Fine out in chapter 2!!!!!


End file.
